Various methods for displaying stereoscopic video have been considered. As an example, there is a method in which image information for one eye and image information for the other eye corresponding to disparity for a user to recognize a stereoscopic video are alternately displayed, and the stereoscopic video is generated by switching shutters in glasses having electric shutters (for example, see the patent literature 1).
With this method, the video signal of the stereoscopic video in one screen is separated into a first frame in which the image information for the one eye is set and a second frame in which the image information for other eye is set. By the holding type display method in which luminance of a previous image is held until a next input of writing signal to the display unit, the image information for the first frame and the image information for the second frame are alternately displayed on the display unit. The viewer can recognize a stereoscopic video for one frame through the glasses having electric shutters on the left and on the right opening and closing in synchronization with the first frame and the second frame.
In addition, with the display method, a black display period is provided between a display period of the video signal for the first frame and a display period of the video signal for the second frame, such that the viewer does not confuse the video in the first frame and the video in the second frame.